


Balanced

by Leonna87



Category: CLAMP - Works, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonna87/pseuds/Leonna87
Summary: The day after the judgement the Kamui's wish is granted bringing back all the dragons of Heaven and Earth to keep the balance of the world and prevent the judgement from having to happen again in 1000 years.  They also work to find the balance in themselves.





	1. Chapter 1: Accepting -- December 1999

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on how the judgement day should have ended. It's happy, fluffy ending for my favorite CLAMP characters. They're just to tortured by their creators. 
> 
> The beginning of the this work was posted on Fanfiction.net, but this has been edited and revised.

_Chapter 1: Accepting_ \-- December 1999

 

          The past six months had been the most grueling but perhaps he could say that about his whole life.  Training from an early age to become an onmyouji and take over the clan had left little time for fun.  His sister had been his only bright spot for so long and she was gone.  There had been that one year in Tokyo. It made him smile to think of that time, even if it had ended badly.  It was these last few months that were the worst.  He couldn’t be the Sakurazuka Mori and the Sumeragi at the same time.  His sanity had paid the price for that and failed. He had been feeling fake and hollow but now Subaru felt so light and free.   The world bled away as he sat in the snow, under the ever-blooming Sakura tree for the last time.  His pain, guilt, shame leaving him along with the blood from his wrists.  It was hard to feel sad for doing this.  He was being so selfish for once. The tree felt angry at him for not leaving another caretaker behind, but he didn’t care.  The damn thing could just go to hell where it belonged.  He was tired of it torturing him.  He had always seen its spirit before he had become the Sakurazuka Mori, but it had never really interacted with it. Subaru had quickly discovered just how demanding and manipulative it could be.  No wonder Seishirou had called it a spoiled pet. He was pretty sure it reveled in torturing him more than Seishirou ever did. Just before he closed his eyes, his vision beginning to fade to black, he saw Seishirou standing before him with his arms outstretched.  He wasn’t sure if it was an illusion of the tree or Seishirou’s ghost welcoming him to the afterlife.  At least his pain was finally over.  He gave one last, brief, regretful thought to Kamui and the other Ten no Ryuu before his mind was engulfed by oblivion.

          Without a concept of time, Subaru didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious, but suddenly felt an intense heat.  He was floating, everything around him was dark. He felt as though he had been jolted out of a deep sleep by a loud noise.  Something was constricting around him and he panicked.  It slithered and twisted around his torso, dry scales rasping light against his clothes and tongue flicked by his ear.  A loud voice boomed in his mind.

          “The judgment had ended and the wish of Kamui has been granted.”

Subaru smiled.  He hoped it was his Kamui’s wish.

          “The balance must be maintained and you must help in this matter.  Do you accept?” the voice continued.

          “I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” he replied.

          “Do you accept?”  The tightness increased around body and deep within his heart. “The balance between all things must be maintained.  Over time, this balance slips and the judgment, the Kamuis, the Ten no Ryuu and Chi no Ryuu all exist to restore this balance.

          Subaru couldn’t quite comprehend this.  Briefly a yin yang symbol flashed in his mind.  Why was he being asked this?  He was already Ten no Ryuu, hadn’t he served his part in maintaining this balance?

          “The Kamui’s wish has been granted.  Do you accept it?”  The voice demanded.

          Wearily he accepted, “Yes.” He wasn’t quite sure why.  He just wanted it to be over, for the pain to stop.  He wanted oblivion again.  At least that didn’t hurt.

          The vice like grip slackened and for an instant Subaru saw the head of a giant dragon coming straight at him with its jaws gaping.  He braced himself as he felt it pass through him with a roar.  Then the stillness of oblivion returned.

 


	2. Awakening -- January 1, 2000

        Watching Subaru sleep had always been one of his favorite pastimes.  As comfortable as he was in his pastime, Seishirou was still confused and a bit unnerved by his situation.  He had awoken in a plainly furnished room that he didn’t recognize.  He was fairly sure it wasn’t a hotel room.  He wasn’t certain how he had gotten here either.  He was never one to get so drunk as to not remember what he’d done the night before.  It was dangerous in his profession.  He was lying next to Subaru and they were both naked.  He didn’t mind being naked in bed with Subaru, he just wished he knew how he’d ended up like this.  Still something felt off.  He tried to focus on this peculiar feeling and got a few quick flashes of memory that only gave him a head ache.  Memories of trying to kill Subaru, raising barriers and fight with him and other people.  He decided to push it all aside for now.  Seishirou reached out with his powers to the tree.  He only touched its consciousness briefly since he didn’t want to listen it complain about its hunger, but this brief touch earned him a shocked response from the tree.

          With his curiosity eating a hole in him he decided that it was time for sleeping prey to wake up.  Perhaps Subaru knew more.  He lay on his side and gently stroked the side of Subaru’s face.  He whimpered slightly and turned his head to the side.  Then Seishirou had a wicked idea.  He slid his hand under the covers, lightly gliding down Subaru’s chest and stomach.   Subaru twitched, his breathing quickened.  Seishirou became even bolder and glided his hand lower to lightly grasp Subaru’s cock.  The unsuspecting young man moaned in his sleep and squirmed more.  Seishirou stroked several times and then leaned in towards Subaru to gently kiss his cheek.  Subaru’s eyes fluttered open.  For a moment, he was calm and enjoyed the sensation, but once he realized who was next to him and touching him THERE, Subaru sat up quickly and moved away in shock.

 

          “Seishirou-san!”

 

          Seishirou just laid there smiling like a contented cat.  “My, my, Subaru-kun, with that kind of reaction, I’m a bit disappointed that I even bothered to wake you up.  You were so enjoying yourself in your sleep.”

 

          Subaru just gasped.  He was shocked, not so much at the fact that Seishirou had been molesting him in his sleep, but at the simple fact that Seishirou was alive.  Subaru so vividly remembered Seishirou’s death on Rainbow Bridge; how he anguished over the loss of the only person besides his sister that he ever loved and how he realized that he was suddenly all alone in the world.  But now there he was lying beside Subaru.  With a gut-wrenching sob, he threw himself into Seishirou’s arms and thoroughly kissed him pouring all his emotions into the kiss.

 

          Seishirou was shocked.  Subaru was never this passionate before.  He could get used to this.  He gently pushed Subaru on to his back as the kiss continued.  As they broke for air, Seishirou smiled down contentedly at Subaru.  “Perhaps I was mistaken.  It’ seems to be a rather good thing that I woke you up.”

 

          “You’re alive,” Subaru exclaimed as he stroked the side of Seishirou’s face.

 

          “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

          “I saw you die.  I held you as you slipped away.” Tears were in Subaru’s eyes. He rubbed his hand over Seishirou’s chest, over his heart and looked wistfully at pale sunburst shaped scar there. “On Rainbow Bridge, you tried to kill me, but the spell didn’t work and… and…”

 

          “I was killed instead,” Seishirou stated flatly. “Your sister was most ingenious in her revenge.”  He was quiet and a bit distant.  Those brief flashes of memory became full sequences.  He remembered fighting on the bridge, falling and dying.  His head and chest throbbed; he had died.  God, he had been stupid. It was like watching a movie where he and Subaru were the stars.  He felt very little, except sadness as he watched Subaru’s pain after his death.  It felt odd being able to look back on it objectively now.  He couldn’t connect to any of the feeling he had back then. He also had a feeling he had made crazy promise to Hokuto, of all people “I’m starting to remember that day, but it seems almost like a dream; as though it wasn’t really me.”

 

          “I understand the feeling,” he replied.  “I sort of remember my death too.  It’s odd watching it from a distance.  It still hurts.”  Subaru was staring at his own hands.

 

          Seishirou noticed this and took one of Subaru’s hands.  The young man offered no resistance.  The brands began to glow in the presence of the Sakurazuka Mori.  This normally brought him pride in his handwork, reminding him of his possession but the new marks he saw on Subaru made him feel sad.  He didn’t know how to handle that.  He didn’t normally have emotions.  There was a straight pale scare across each of Subaru’s wrists.  Seishirou brought a hand to his lips and kissed it. 

         

          “This happened after I was gone, didn’t it?”

 

          Subaru was crying quietly.  He nodded.  “I couldn’t take it anymore.  I missed you so much and I was such a disgrace.  I couldn’t be the Sakurazuka Mori or the head of the Sumeragi.  I shamed myself even more by doing this.”

 

          Seishirou pulled Subaru to him and held him.   He was reeling a bit from the emotions he was feeling.  Subaru had always managed to evoke emotions from him.  “It’s over now.  All of this is in the past.  Where ever we are now, we have a second chance.  We’ll do things right this time.  I love you.  I’m sorry it took me so long to realize this.”  He stroked Subaru’s back and held him as the tears quieted.

 

          “This is my room, at Imonoyama-san’s mansion,” Subaru replied hoarsely.  “Do you think this is real?  I feel like the battle, the judgement, is over.”

 

          “I think it is.  The dark Kamui and the other Angels feel distant now.  I think we should take advantage of this,” Seishirou replied.

 

          “We should, no more skirting around how we feel about each other.”

           

“I agree.”  Seishirou kissed him.

 

“Then we’ll need to figure out how we’ll make this work,” Subaru replied as he pushed back again Seishirou.

 

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” was the sly reply.  Subaru gave him a skeptical glance but curled against Seishirou and just sighed contentedly.  It felt so perfect until the bedroom door nearly burst off the hinges with a loud knock.


	3. The Dreamer’s Wish, January 1, 2000

          Kakyou always had trouble deciding if he was awake or in a dream.  Being a dream gazer caused the fine line between dreaming and waking to become impossible to decipher.  He sat up in bed and surveyed his surroundings.  This must be a dream, he thought.  He didn’t recognize the room, not that it mattered, what truly surprised him was how he felt.  He no longer felt crippled and tired, but energized.  He could move.  This had to be a dream since he felt as though he could get out of bed and dance around the room.  He gasped as two warm hands encircled his chest and a soft kiss was placed on his bare shoulder. 

 

          “Don’t get up just yet,” whispered a soft feminine voice.  The women he hadn’t notice he shared a bed with placed her head against his back and hugged him.  “I want to enjoy this a bit longer.”

 

           Kakyou turned around in surprise and stared at her head on.  “Hokuto!”

 

          “Of course, silly, who’d you expect?”

 

          “Then this is a dream?”  He sounded a bit disappointed.

 

          “I don’t think so.  It doesn’t feel like one.”

 

          “It can’t be real.  You’re dead and… and … I should be too.”  He panicked.

 

          “Mmmm…don’t worry,” Hokuto replied as she cuddled up to him.  The silk of her nightgown brushing against him set his skin on fire.  “Something tells me it’s supposed to be like this.  It’s your wish isn’t it?”

 

          “I’ve always wanted to be with you.  I wanted to join you in death.”

 

          “Isn’t “in life” so much better though,” she said with a fiendish giggle that held the promise of trouble.   She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. 

 

          “Is this truly life?  It feels a bit unreal.”

 

          “Of course, it might.  Don’t worry Kyo-chan; it’s going to be fine.”  She kissed him again and felt him relax into her embrace.  His wish was coming true.

 

          “It makes me wonder who’s the one with the gift to see the future here?” he quipped. 

 

          Hokuto smiled at him.  “I may have a bit of inside knowledge on this but not everything.  The Kamui will explain it soon.  This is a second chance and we should enjoy it.”

 

          “Do you think everyone got one?”

 

          “I think so.  You know; we could go pester my brother.  I bet he’s with Sei-chan and I need to remind him of his promise.”

 

          “Sei-chan?  His promise?”  Kakyou was confused.  “Are talking about Sakurazuka Seishirou?”  The familiar way she talked about the dangerous assassin, kind of scared him almost as much as the man himself.

 

          “Yup, I made him promise to treat my brother better, back when we were both dead.”

 

          “You remember the afterlife?” Kakyou was stunned.

 

          “Yeah, parts of it.  I was dead for a while. It was dull and frustrating ‘cause I couldn’t do anything, just watch.”  She seemed sad for a moment.  “I hated it.”

 

          Kakyou hugged her.  “Well you’re not dead anymore.”

 

          “You’re right!”  She swung back to a positive mood so fast Kakyou felt like he’d get whiplash. “Time to make good on that promise.  Come on!”

 

          She dragged him out bed and made a grab for a robe, strewn across a chair.  He’d nearly forgotten how to walk after being comatose for so long and he stumble, but she caught him.  Handing him a robe, she smiled and threw open the door as he barely got it on.


	4. Reunited, January 1, 2000

      As Hokuto dragged Kakyou out into the hall way.  Other doors began to open.  Seiichirou and Karen were already standing in the hallway, looking out one of the windows at the crisp January day.

 

          “It’s amazing isn’t it,” Seiichirou commented.  “Everything seems so calm and perfect out there.” 

 

          “Yes, it’s… it’s… hard to believe this is all Kamui’s doing,” Karen replied as she leaned against Seiichirou, his arm holding her.

 

          The noise of Hokuto and Kakyou stumbling into the hall attracted the couple’s attention.  The stared in surprise at the younger pair.

 

          “Subaru, although that nightgown is rather becoming on you, you probably shouldn’t be wearing women’s lingerie,” Karen said dryly, but with a smile on her face as though she was trying to keep from laughing.  Seiichirou just adjusted his glasses.

 

          “Well, I would hope I’d never catch Subaru in this,” an indignant Hokuto replied as she pulled her robe about her.

 

          “You’re his twin!” Seiichirou gasped.  “But he told us you died 10 years ago.”

 

          “You both died too right?  So welcome to the club!  Now where is my brother?”

 

          “Considering we both woke up in one of our old rooms he’s probably still in his.  It’s the door at the end of the hall,” Karen commented, still a bit shocked at Hokuto’s comment and at the fact that she suddenly recognized the Chi no Ryuu holding hands with Hokuto.

 

          “Come on, Kyo-chan.  If everyone’s waking up together, the Subaru-chan is probably with Sei-chan.  It’s too bad I don’t have my camera.”  She flounced down the hall with Kakyou still in tow.

 

          “She’s quite a handful.  If it wasn’t for the fact that she a carbon copy of Subaru, I’d never believe the two were even related,” Seiichirou said as he hugged Karen.

 

          “I couldn’t agree with you more,” she replied.

 

          “Good morning,” came a rather shy voice from the open door behind the couple.

 

          “Yuzuriha-chan, good morning,” replied Karen.  “Is something wrong?”  She noticed the girl seemed nervous.

 

          “Umm… I guess not, but… but…”

 

          “It’s alright sweetie.  I think we’re all in the same situation,” replied Seiichirou.

 

          “I just don’t want you to think… I was doing something wrong.”

 

          “Why would we think that?”

 

          “Because of me,” came a deep male voice from behind the door.  Kusanagi stepped into view and wrapped his arms around the petite girl.  “We just woke up together, that’s all.  Yuzuriha blushed and giggled nervously.

 

          “I don’t know.  I’d be careful who you trust Yuzuriha-chan.  Some men just can’t be trusted,” declared Arashi as she came down the hall way with Sorata practically crawling behind.

 

          “Aww… come on Miss.  I meant no harm,” he whined.  She kept coolly walking away.

 

          “I am going back to my room to find my clothes,” Arashi replied in frustration.  “I don’t how I ended up in your room.”

 

          Suddenly everyone’s attention turned to the loud banging coming from the end of the hall.

 

          “Poor Subaru,” was Karen’s comment.  “Shall we go revel in his embarrassment?”

 

          When the small group arrived at the end of the hall, Hokuto was still banging on the door.  It suddenly opened and an annoyed looking Subaru appeared in a robe and pajama bottoms.

 

          “What!” 

 

          “Subaru-kun, that’s not very nice,” replied Hokuto in a small voice.

 

          “Hokuto-chan!”  For the second time that morning Subaru flung himself into someone else’s arms. “Are you real?” he whispered.

 

          He was squeezing the life out her, but she knew he needed this.  She knew how much he’d suffered without her.  She stroked his back and whispered back, “Yes.  I missed you too. It’s over now. We’re never going to be separated again.”

 

          The rest of the group just watched quietly, some with complete understanding and some totally clueless as to what was transpiring. 

 

          “Ahem,” Seishirou cleared his throat as he interrupted the touching reunion. 

 

          “Sei-chan!! You’re such a meanie!! And rude too!” she called out in mock indignation.  She started to stomp over to Seishirou.

 

          “Ummm… Hokuto-chan maybe you shouldn’t,” her brother stammered, suddenly feeling like he was 15 all over again.

 

          “Oh no!  He’s not getting away with anything this time around.  YOU, Mister Sakurazuka Mori are going to make my brother an honest man!  No more warped, sadistic crap for the two of you.  You two are so done with the torture and angst.  I’ve seen enough!”  She’d back Seishirou right up against the wall.  “I think you’d better be telling my brother just how much you love him and not by hurting him!  Oh and better I see some rings too!  I will not have you just sleeping around with my brother without a ring!”  She was in a full tirade now and Subaru was starting to wish he’d never opened the door.  “Don’t think I forgot what you said to me. 

 

          “Enough!” Subaru cried.  “Please Hokuto, the two of us have already worked it out.”

 

          “Thank you, love” was Seishirou’s grateful reply.  “There’s no need to worry my dear Hokuto-chan.  I’ve kept my promise,” he said in a hushed tone

 

          “What promise?” Subaru asked.

 

          “It’s a bit hazy, but I remember her threating me, till I promised to tell you how I felt.”  He pulled Subaru to him and kissed him hard; holding him like the girl in an old-time movie.  Subaru’s thin, pliant body bowed up as he was kissed.  The two were lost in their own private world; unaware of the others around them.

 

          Loud clapping caused the two to break apart.  “Bravo!  Even the movies aren’t this good.”

 

          The deep, smooth sarcastic voice made even Seishirou wince.  It was Fuuma. 

 

          “Knock it off!” criticized Kamui as he lightly smacked Fuuma’s side.  “Why don’t we move this little reunion down to the dining room.  Akira’s made us all a delicious breakfast.”

 

          Even Subaru had to admit he was hungry and like the others obediently headed to the dining room.


	5. Explained, January 1, 2000

        When Kamui suggested heading to breakfast, Subaru felt an odd compulsion to go.  Normally it wasn’t an important meal to him.  He especially didn’t like going with everyone else.  Never the less, he shook off the feeling and followed the other to the dining room

 

          Akira had put out quite lavish spread.  The large table was covered with plates of food and there at least 20 chairs.  Inomoyama Nokoru sat at one head of the table with Takamura Suoh at his right.  Next to Suoh sat his girlfriend Nagisa.  Akira placed the last plate of waffles on the table and took his seat to the left Nokoru with his girlfriend Utako to his right.  Yuuto and Satsuki sat in the middle of the table.  Nataku fidgeted nervously as he stood near the buffet.

 

          “Please everyone, sit and enjoy,” Nokoru said with a welcoming smile.  “I’m glad all of you are here.”

 

          As if in slow motion everyone took a seat around the table with Fuuma taking the seat at the head.  Just before he sat down, he walked over to Nataku and guided him to the table.  He then began to help himself to the food.

 

          It felt so surreal to Subaru; everyone, Ten no Ryuu and Chi no Ryuu sitting down and eating breakfast together.  It appeared to be cross between a board meeting and a giant family meal with Nokoru reigning over one end and Fuuma at the other.  Subaru was seated between his sister and Seishirou.   Just as she did when they were younger, Hokuto was piling food onto both his plate and her own.  He suddenly didn’t want to be here.  He felt hot and agitated; even to his own shock, aroused.  He couldn’t breathe well and his heart was hammering in his chest.  Worst of all was the feeling that something was crawling around inside him.  It wanted to turn him inside out and crawl out of his skin.

 

          “Subaru, are you alright?  Subaru?!”  Seishirou had his hand on his shoulder and was shaking slightly.  His voice sounded a bit panicked.  “Subaru!”

 

          Subaru felt even hotter.  The commotion around him seemed distant, even though he knew Seishirou was right next to him.  He could barely hear his voice.  He needed his Seishirou right now!  He wanted him up stairs, back in the quiet of their room and fucking like the world was going to end again.  He gasped.  Subaru couldn’t believe the crude and erotic thoughts that were running through his head. 

 

          To everyone else, Subaru appeared to be sitting in his chair and shaking.  He was panting as if he’d run a marathon and gripping the edge of the table tightly.  There was a low rumble like distant thunder, even though the sun was shining brightly in the windows.  Subaru tipped his head back and groaned loudly.  Next to him Seishirou closed his eyes and took in a long deep breath and he continue to grip Subaru’s shoulder.  Suddenly Kamui was next to him, pulling him up.  “It’s alright Subaru, calm down.”  His voice was so commanding.  Kamui put is palm flat in the middle of Subaru’s chest.  Subaru leered back at him; his mismatched eyes glowing.  “I know what you want, please wait a bit longer.  I promise, you’ll have your time alone with you chosen one.”

          “I need him now,” Subaru’s voice was harsher and more firm.

 

          “I know, but this must stop, NOW!”  A violet light glowed around Kamui’s hand and with a quick pulse disappeared into Subaru  “Everything will work out jut fine.”  Subaru’s eyes dulled back to there original state.  He nodded slowly and then sat back down.

 

          “Are you alright, Subaru?”  Seishirou still sounded worried.  “What did you do to him?”

 

          “I just helped him to calm down.  He was being overwhelmed by his desires.  You all need to be here first.  Then you can all do as you wish.” Kamui seemed very calm about what had just happened.

 

          “I’m alright Seishirou-san.  Let’s just get this over with,” Subaru replied as he leaned against him.

 

          “Since Subaru seems to be in a bit of hurry, I should probably get to the point,” Fuuma stated.  “Please enjoy the meal while I explain.  First off, you’re probably all wondering who won.”

 

          “Yes, but I would assume it was Kamui since I still see a world out side,” said Seiichirou.

 

          “There’s still a world out there, complete with people, but I won,” was Fuuma’s answer.  There was gasp from those at the table.  “It’s complicated, needless to say, I chose not to destroy the world.”  He bowed his head a bit and spoke quietly, regretfully.  “When I killed Kamui, all the hatred that had been in me, left.  I was ‘normal’ again.  It was the worst moment in my life.  I made my wish at that moment.  I wanted to save humanity.  I wanted all of you back.  I wanted this to never happen again!”  Fuuma’s voice cracked with emotion. 

 

          “My wish was granted.  This judgment will never happen again.  That is why you are all alive again, why humanity was spared.  We are all now it’s guardians.  You may not have been aware of it, but being a Ten no Ryuu or Chi no Ryuu meant that you housed the spirit of a dragon; a destructive force to be used in the final judgment.   Through out your lives, the spirit of the dragon had been subtlety influencing you.  To prevent the judgment from happening again, it was decided that dragons would remain bound to the soul of its seal or angel.  During the judgment, the human souls are released and the dragons freed to destroy the world.  When tied to a human soul the dragons are less destructive. 

 

          “What do you mean by released?  You mean when the human dies, right?”  Yuuto questioned.  “Then when we die, it’ll just start all over again.”

 

          “That won’t happen.  You won’t die, or age.”  Fuuma replied.  “The dragon that is bonded to you should be mostly dormant.  You shouldn’t be too affected by it.”

 

          “Then why do I feel like it’s going to crawl out of my skin at any moment!  I want it to stop! Please!”  Subaru begged.  He was shaking again; arms wrapped around himself and sweating.  Seishirou pulled Subaru towards him to soothe him.

 

          “Subaru is very sensitive to the mystical.  He also holds one of the oldest dragons, who’s being uncooperative.  Once the dragon, and Subaru get what they want everything should be fine,” Kamui tied to assure Seishirou.

 

          “And what is it that the dragon wants?” Seishirou demanded. 

 

          “Their desires are the same, just ask Subaru.  I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” Fuuma replied smugly.  “As for the rest of you.  I doubt the dragons will cause you much trouble.  You should feel none of the obsessive desires you felt before the judgment.  As for preventing this from happening again, you’ll discover that when the time is right.  Even Kamui and I don’t know what will be required.”

 

          “So what are we supposed to do?” Kakyou asked.

 

          “Go on with you’re lives.  You’ve all been given a second chance,” said Kamui.

 

          “You’re welcome to stay in the mansion until you’ve sorted everything out.  CLAMP Academy is at your disposal,” Nokoru said warmly.

 

          Subaru shivered violently in Seishirou’s arms.  “I need to go now,” he whispered. 

 

          Seishirou stood and gathered Subaru in his arms.  Subaru squeaked and blushed as he buried his face in Seishirou’s shoulder.   “Excuse us please.”

 

          Fuuma gave him a rather lecherous smile.  “Of course, enjoy yourselves,” he said as the couple left.


	6. Bonding, January 1, 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to earn that E rating. This chapter has some blood but stick around the fun stuff at the end. I had to rewrite the ritual part a few times to work out awkward positioning. I hope I've got it so it seems logical now.

          Seishirou quickly carried Subaru back to their room. The way Subaru had been acting at breakfast scared him a bit.  It was so unlike him. Subaru was always calm, shy and not assertive.  He assumed it had to be the dragon that Fuuma had mentioned.  He could on feel a bit of his own dragon and it seemed very satisfied with the current events.  Subaru was trembling in his arms and nuzzling his neck.  It was a bit of the trick to get the door open, but he managed.  Once inside he lowered Subaru to the bed. 

 

          “Don’t leave me,” Subaru whined.

 

          “Seishirou sat next to him.  “I’m not, love.”  He stroked Subaru’s face.  Subaru sat up, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Seishirou.

 

          “I need you so much!  I … I… need something I can’t explain,” Subaru sounded desperate.

 

          “Shh… let me make love to you,” Seishirou licked his lover’s ear and rubbed the inside of his thigh.

 

          “We need to do something first, I want to bond with you,” Subaru’s eyes glowed as he said this. 

 

          “Bond?  I thought we had that already.” He ran his thumbs over Subaru’s hands causing the brands to light up.

 

          “This is a human bond, we need something much deeper, although… you should have these too.”  Subaru grabbed his lover’s hands, traced his pentacle on them and then kissed each hand, just as Seishirou had done to him as child.  He felt a combination of his own magic and that of the Sakurazuka pass through him and brand his lover.  Seishirou grunted at the burning sensation in his hands.  “I should have done that a long time ago.”

 

          “How else do you want to bond?”

 

          “The dragon is telling me what to do.  It’ll hurt, worse than what I just did.  I’m not sure if I even want to do it, but what I’m feeling won’t go away until I do.  Will you bond with me?”

 

          “I would do anything for you.  Tell me what I need to do.”

 

          “We need a bowl, my knife, some bandages and some… you know…ummm…” Subaru blushed scarlet. 

 

          “Some what?” Seishirou wasn’t sure what else he wanted, but if it made Subaru blush, then it probably involved sex.  He smiled.

 

          Subaru pulled Seishirou’s head down and whispered in his ear, “Lube.”

 

          “Of course, we couldn’t do without that.” Subaru turned redder.  “I’ll go find a bowl.  You get your knife and we’ll do this.”

 

          Seishirou left him for few minutes to look for a bowl.  Subaru felt under his pillow and pulled out his ceremonial dagger.  As he held it, he remembered how he had last used it; to kill himself.   He shuddered as he remembered the feeling of dieing, then set the dagger on his pillow.  He stood and began to strip.  Once he was naked he crawled back into bed and waited for his lover to return.  He hugged his knees to his chest and shivered again.  The voice inside him kept whispering; telling him how much he wanted Seishirou, his mate.  The voice scared him a bit, it was demanding and whispered of things he wouldn’t dream of doing.  It whispered of erotic things it wanted to do with Seishirou and how it wanted to roll in blood.  He wanted to shove that voice right out of him.

 

          “Will this do?”  Seishirou stepped into the room and held up a large ceramic bowl with several boxes of gauze bandages in it.

 

          “Yes”

 

          “How about this?”  He held up a tube of lube and laughed as Subaru turned a brilliant shade of red.  He sat on the edge of the bed and held Subaru’s hand.  He gently kissed it, causing the brands to flare.  “Subaru, you’re twenty-five years old, and not a virgin, but I do love it when you blush so.  You shouldn’t be embarrassed by your desires.  They’re as beautiful as you are.”

 

          “Thank you, I guess”

 

          “Would like me to join you?”

 

          “Yes, I would.”

 

          Seishirou slowly stripped out of his robe and pajamas that he’d worn to breakfast.  He smiled as Subaru stole a few glances at him.  He then slipped under the sheets next to his already naked partner.  He pulled Subaru towards him and gently kissed him.

 

          “How do we do this bonding?”

 

          “We have to spill blood in order bond.  It will open our psyches so we can form a deeper bond.”  Subaru faced his lover and pulled them together, practically sitting in Seishirou’s lap.  They kissed and thrust against each other.  As they rubbed their erections together the two men moaned. 

 

          “Not yet… we have to do the bonding first,” Subaru said breathlessly.  He reached over and grabbed the bowl placing it between them, then took his knife. 

 

          “Hold my hand, please.”  Seishirou grabbed Subaru’s right hand and Subaru clasped him back tightly, trying to reassure himself.  “Now hold it over the over the bowl.”   Subaru was now panting harder as Seishirou moved their hands over the bowl, supporting Subaru’s hand from below.  “I don’t know if I can do this on my own.  Help me.”  Subaru was panting with nervousness.  With his left hand shaking, he held the knife over their clasped hands.  Seishirou wrapped his free hand around Subaru’s and the knife. 

 

          “Ready Subaru-kun?” Seishirou asked as he tightened his grip.  Subaru nodded.  They both took a deep breath as they drove the knife down through their hands.  Both cried out loudly as the knife pierced their hands.  Subaru felt the knife slip between the bones of his hand and slice his flesh.  Everything was moving in slow motion.  The world felt like it was spinning too fast.  He closed his eyes to avoid a black out. They pushed until he felt the hilt of the touch the back of his hand.  Subaru nearly passed out from the pain.  The little voice inside kept him conscious.  When his eyes finally refocused, he looked up into Seishirou’s eyes and smiled.  Seishirou leaned forward and kissed him.  They kissed while their blood pooled in the bowl.   Subaru let go of the knife still piercing his hand.  “Pull it out,” he gasped breathlessly.  Seishirou grabbed it and pulled.    They both gasped as the knife came out.  The blood gushed into the bowl.  Then they repositioned their hands, palms facing, fingers entwined, and Subaru quickly wrapped both their hands clasped together in bandages, then dipped his finger in the blood.  He drew his pentacle on the side with his hand and began to chant.  Seishirou did the same, dipping his hand into the blood and drawing his inverted pentacle onto the bandages.  They chanted together for several minutes.

 

          “That will seal our bond physically,” Subaru said.  Now to complete the bond.  He dipped his fingers into the blood again and then touched his bloody fingers to Seishirou’s lips and spoke, “My blood to bind our love. My soul to yours forever.  Join me and I will join you.”  He smeared the blood across Seishirou’s lips with a smile.  Seishirou followed suite and dipped his fingers in the bowl.  “My blood to bind our love. My soul to yours forever.  I will join you, now join me.”  He painted Subaru’s lips in blood.  They set the bowl aside and laid down together. Subaru then wrapped his free arm around Seishirou’s neck and kissed him deeply.  Their psyches melded together.

 

          Subaru regained a sense of consciousness after what felt like an eternity.  He was dressed in his usual clothes and in a dark barren place.  Far off in the distance he could see the hint of a tree.  He felt drawn to it.  As he started to move he felt something wrapped around him. 

 

          “Do not fear me, child,” a voice told him.  It was the voice that had been guiding him though the whole affair, the dragon.  He looked down and saw the dragon’s snake like body wrapped around his.  Its body covered in a glittering array of blue, violet and gold scales.  It moved so that its massive, feather adorned head was looking dead on a Subaru.  “Please go find my mate, child.  Follow your bond.”

 

          Subaru reached out with his heart and knew exactly where to head; towards the Sakura.  “Why do I feel so unnerved by your presence?” Subaru asked as he walked through a rather barren, black landscape. “The others seem perfectly comfortable with their situation.”

 

          “Are you so sure?” rumbled the dragon.  “You and I have been one for a long time.  You accepted my presence then.  Now you do not fully.  You must trust me in order to end the uncomfortable feeling.  I have your best interests in mind.  I can not survive without you; therefore, I would never hurt you.”

 

          “If you have been with me all this time, then why … why did all those awful things happen?  Why couldn’t I save my sister?  Why did Seishirou hurt me?  He said he’s loved me all this time.  He has the soul of your mate!  Why hurt us!?”  Subaru was in tears.  Thinking about the past hurt so much.

 

          “My mate and I conferred little during that time.  I knew your lover held mine.  It was only logical.  You were destined to fall in love with the same person I had; however, I also knew it would be the enemy.  I had always tried to spare you this pain that I’ve known.  By instilling you with hatred, I hope to spare you heartache.  I was wrong, and I am truly sorry, for once my actions sent you down that path there was no stopping until the end,” the dragon’s deep voice was filled with such regret, the same regret that Subaru shared for his actions.  “We are starting over; we should try to move beyond this tragedy.  Accept me and I will help you.”

 

          “Perhaps, but I need to think about it,” was Subaru’s wistful reply. 

 

          A few moments later they arrived under the Sakura tree.  From a distance the tree looked to be in a beautiful full bloom.  Glowing brightly in the darkness with beautiful, delicate pink blossoms, but as Subaru neared it, he saw the tree for what it truly was.  The pink blossoms were still there, but corpses hung from the tree.  Some were skeletal and other half rotten with glassy white eyes staring back at him.  The ground was soaked with blood that welled up with each step and it ran down the trunk of the tree.  As a breeze blew, some of the blossoms fluttered down around him and the tree moaned with the voices of those who’d been sacrificed to it.  He always hated this place.  Though others never saw the tree this way, he always did and it made him sick to be here.

 

          “I’m sorry this had to be here,” Seishirou said as he stepped from behind the tree.  “I believe since it is such a part of my psyche, it couldn’t be helped.”  Like Subaru he had a dragon wrapped around him.  It was much different looking from his own with mostly black scales laced with deep red and gold ones. 

 

          “My mate,” his dragon said in a voice that seemed like a whisper.  With that he unwound from Subaru and swiftly flew towards Seishirou, whose dragon had also unwound itself.  The two met half way and immediately entwined around each other.  The rubbed against each other as they flew above the tree.

 

          “I don’t think I want to see that,” Subaru said as he glanced at the sky.

 

          “Let them enjoy themselves.  I want to enjoy you!” Seishirou said as he pulled Subaru tight against him, then kissed him.  He ran his hands down Subaru’s back, then cupped his ass.  He squeezed and pulled the younger man against him.  “I want you,” he said breathlessly.  “Now.”

 

          “Not here, I can’t be next to this.”

 

          Seishirou led Subaru away from the tree.  “We can’t go far, it’s always part of me, but I think you’ll like this better.  Where have you always wanted to do it?”

 

          “Where?”

 

          “Yes, your ideal fantasy?”

 

          “I don’t know that I ever thought about it.”

 

          “Surely you must fantasize about me… about us.”

 

          “Yeah,” was his shy reply.  “On a bed where I could see the stars, surrounded by candles and pillows.  Where it’s just you and me.

 

          “Hmmm… like this?”  Suddenly a large tent appeared.

 

          “Huh… How’d did that get there?”

 

          “This is my mind, well, our minds.  We can do what we want right?”

         

          “I suppose.”

 

          “Let’s not question it.  Enjoy it!” Seishirou dragged Subaru into the tent.

 

          “This is beautiful.” In the center of the tent was a large four poster bed with sheer drapes and numerous pillows.  The room was lit by the soft glow of candles and a light incense perfumed it.  The top half of the tent was open over the head of the bed.

 

          “I do aim to please.” Seishirou said smugly.  He tilted Subaru’s face up and kissed him again.  His fingers worked the top button of Subaru’s shirt to expose his neck.  Seishirou whispered in his ear, “I love you,” while nipping at the younger man’s delicate earlobe.  As he worked the rest of the shirt off, he kissed his way down Subaru’s neck, leaving several purple marks in his wake.  His prey moaned wantonly.

 

          Seishirou guided his lover to the bed and quickly finished stripping him.  Even in his subconscious Subaru was still modest and easily embarrassed.  “You turn such a love shade of pink, my love.”  He started to remove his own clothes.

 

          Subaru wanted to dive under the covers, but thought that maybe he shouldn’t be so embarrassed.  He slid to the middle of the bed as Seishirou was removing his clothes.  Reclining on pillows, he spread his legs slightly and started to stroke his own cock.  He closed his eyes.  He knew if he looked at his lover, he’d be too embarrassed.  He tried to imagine he was alone and pleasuring himself.  He moaned softly as his erection grew.

 

          Seishirou was enthralled as he watched his lover pleasure himself.  He gently slid onto the bed.  He couldn’t help himself and leaned over to wrap his hand around Subaru’s and help him stroke himself.  “You’re so beautiful like this.”

 

          “Ohh. Seishirou!”

 

          Seishirou stilled their hands.  “I have something better in mind, my love.”  He quickly and lightly kissed his way down Subaru’s torso.  Laying between his legs, Seishirou gently took his lover’s cock in his mouth.  At first, he sucked gently, but with each increasingly louder moan from Subaru, he increased his pace.

 

          Subaru gripped the sheets tightly.  Seishirou’s mouth was exquisite. The warm, wet suction increase with each moment.  His body teetered on the edge but he didn’t come just yet.  He wanted his love inside of him.  It had been so long.

 

          “Please Seishirou-san, I need … I need you.”

 

          Seishirou gave him a wicked smile.  “But I was enjoying myself.  Perhaps just a bit longer.”  He gave a few more teasing licks.

 

          Subaru suddenly panicked.  A look of dread and a bit of disappointment washed over his features.  “Please don’t torture me and make me beg.”  He looked up at Seishirou pleadingly.

 

          “Oh God, no, I won’t.  I’m sorry.”  He cuddled the younger man.  “I was too cruel to you the last time.  I was only teasing a bit.  I promise I won’t ever torture you like that again.”

 

          Seishirou slipped his hand under the closest pillow and pulled out a tube of lube.  “Please let me make love to you.  I want you to enjoy your fantasy.”

 

          Subaru opened his teary eyes and gently kissed him.  “Please, I want you so badly.”  They kissed again as Seishirou quickly slicked his fingers.  He pressed one into Subaru.  The younger man moaned and spread his legs wider.  He added another and began to stretch is his lover to accept him.  It had been so long and he didn’t wish to hurt Subaru too badly.

 

          His Seishirou was being so gentle, even more so than he remembered the first time.  By the third finger, Subaru was beyond reason.  Seishirou had been mercilessly teasing his prostate.  “I think you’re ready, love.”  Seishirou whispered in his ear.  He stared into his lover’s eyes and Subaru nodded. 

 

          Seishirou quickly slicked his member.  Bringing Subaru’s left leg around his hip, he slowly entered him.  Subaru’s body provided no resistance and greedily accepted Seishirou’s aching erection.  His body bowed under his lover’s larger frame and he moan in sheer ecstasy. 

 

          “Oh God, Seishirou-san please.  I’m good.  Please take me.  I need you.”  Subaru was panting and breathless.

 

          “By all means, my Subaru-kun,” Seishirou thrust gently, gauging Subaru’s reaction.  The deep moans and tight grip of his beloved’s leg were good signs.  He quickly kissed his lips and began to thrust harder.

 

          “Ohhh… yes.. harder please.”  The pace quickened.  Seishirou reveled in the tight grip of his lover’s body.  It was exquisite.  Subaru’s moans were such beautiful music.  He thrust harder and faster.  It wouldn’t be long for him. 

 

          A litany of pleading and praise spilled from Subaru’s lips.  He needed it harder and faster.  He felt so full and complete.  Every thrust glided across that spot in his body that felt like lightning.  Suddenly the dam broke inside him.  He screamed and came hard; nearly squeezing the life right out of Seishirou’s cock.

 

          Seishirou slowed his pace as Subaru came.  When the death grip on his cock abated, he thrust frantically for a few more minutes.  His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks.  He almost blacked out as he pumped his essence into Subaru’s welcoming body.

 

          Both men lay panting heavily and staring up at the night sky.  In the distance, they heard the roar of the dragons. 

 

          “I don’t even want to imagine what that just meant,” Seishirou commented dryly.

 

          “They’re in love as we are.  We are reflections of them and they are reflections of us.  Thank you so much for this Seishirou.  This was perfect and incredible.  I love you.”

 

          “I want nothing but the best for you, my love.  I want to fulfill every fantasy and desire of yours and make love to you day and night.”

 

          “Don’t get carried away.  This is beautiful, but all I really need is you.”  Subaru let out a large yawn.  You’ve worn me out.  Please hold me.”

 

          "Of course, forever.”

 

          Both men passed out in the tent.  When the dragons came to fetch them, neither noticed.  They were at perfect peace with themselves.  Once re-bonded to their dragons they slipped back into the real world.


	7. Memories January 1, 2000

          The world came back slowly to Subaru.  He’d determined being unconscious was a hell of a lot easier than being conscious.  A heavy weight was on him and he couldn’t move well.  It seemed difficult to even open his eyes.  When he did, he discovered that the weight was Seishirou.  The older man was draped across him.  A steady throb came from his right hand.  Subaru managed to look over and see it and Seishirou’s hand wrapped in a blood-stained bandage.  The final thing Subaru noticed was the sticky feeling on his groin.  Apparently, his body had reacted to his previous activities, even though his mind was “elsewhere”.  Slowly the wonderful memories of the bonding came back.  He sighed contentedly as he remembered laying, sweaty and sated in Seishirou’s arms as they watched the stars though the tent.

 

          Seishirou groaned as he woke.  His body felt like it weighed a ton.  As he shifted there was a matching grunt from under him.

 

          “Stop moving or get off, you’re heavy.”

 

          “Uhhh… sorry Subaru.”  He rolled to one side, leaving his bound arm draped across his lover’s chest.

 

          “I think we both need a shower,” was the next comment from the younger man. 

 

          “I take it, you feel better?”

 

          “Yes, but I still want you, more.”

 

          “Mmm… I think I like you being more aggressive,” Seishirou replied as he kissed him.  “Maybe that dragon’s provided you with a bit more backbone?”

 

          “I just know what I want now.”

 

          “I think we should skip that shower.  We’re just going to get messy again.”

 

          “True, I have such wonderful memories from earlier.  I want more.  I want to actually feel them in this body.”  Subaru suggestively ran his free hand through his lover’s hair.

 

          Seishirou reached over the edge of the bed with his free hand and found a t-shirt that was left on the floor.  He wiped himself and Subaru clean, then slowly began stroking his lover’s organ.

 

          “Mmm…that was fast.”

 

          “I don’t want to waste any more time, my precious Subaru-kun. I’ve done enough of that already.”

 

          Subaru reached over and stroked Seishirou as well.  “I want to try something,” he whispered.

 

          “I’m open to experimentation.”

 

          “I want to remember something.  Can you sit in that chair?”

 

          “Of course, but do you still want our hands together?

 

          “Yes, we’ll just have to make due for now.”

 

          Carefully the two of them got up together. Seishirou sat in the chair and with a bit of careful twisting they got situated so that Subaru was kneeling on the floor between his legs.  Subaru look up fondly as him, smiling as he as was thinking about something pleasant.

 

          “The night we made love for the first time was one of my favorite memories from our year together.  I knew you loved me that night even though you did all those horrible things afterwards.  This was one of my favorite parts.  Do you remember?”  Subaru nuzzled Seishirou’s cock with his cheek.

 

          “Yes, but I didn’t think that you liked it.”

 

          “I was scared and nervous.  I’d never seen another man naked before or even dreamed of doing something like that, even to myself.  Once I got started I liked it.”  Subaru tentatively wrapped his hand around Seishirou’s arousal and smiled sweetly.

 

          It was Subaru’s sweet, innocent smile in combination with the naughty things his hand was doing that weakened any resolve Seishirou had.  “As long as you’re enjoying this, then go ahead.”

 

          “Good.  I don’t want you to think you’re using me.”  He sounded determined and confident.  Subaru leaned forward and gave his lover’s member a long, slow lick.  Then he began sucking.  He started shallow, just taking the tip.  Then he remembered Seishirou’s words the first night.

 

_ Flashback: _

_“My precious Subaru-kun.”  He stroked the boy’s cheek.  Subaru shivered slightly as he knelt on the floor.  Seishirou sat in the plush armchair near the window.  “Are you ready to learn?”_

_“Yes Seishirou-san.”_

_Seishirou undid his belt and opened his pants.  He didn’t remove them entirely, just enough to remove his cock._

_“Pay attention,” his voice was stern.  “Go slow.  You want to enjoy this.  Don’t take too much; I don’t want you to gag.  Just take as much as you feel comfortable with.  Licking is nice, and wrapping you soft lips around me will be even better.  Be sure to watch your teeth and don’t bite me.”_

_Subaru only nodded.  His face felt as if it were on fire.  He knew he must have been very red.  He still couldn’t believe he was doing this.  They had just starting kissing on the couch and before he knew it Seishirou had pulled him onto his lap and had his hands down Subaru’s pants.  He’d rarely even touched himself there.  Now he was on his knees in front of the man was desperately in love with eye to eye with that man’s cock.  He hesitantly leaned forward and licked the tip of Seishirou’s organ.  Seishirou caressed his hair.  Subaru gained confidence and took the tip of his lover’s erection into his mouth.  He sucked gently._

_“Very good, that feels wonderful,” Seishirou groaned.  His hand stroked Subaru’s head.  “You’re a fast learner.”_

_ The Present _

 

          The thought of that night ten years ago made Subaru so hard.  Despite his embarrassment at the time, it had been a magical night that he always treasured.  They must have made a beautiful sight as the younger man knelt between his lover’s knees and learned the art of fallatio.

 

          “You’ve improved.”  Seishirou moaned.  “Have you been practicing with someone?”

 

          Subaru stopped abruptly. “No!  How could you say that?  I’ve only ever loved you.”

 

          “Shhh… I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

          “I’ve always been yours.”

 

          “I should have never doubted that.”  Seishirou’s possessive side reveled in Subaru’s shocked outburst but he also felt a bit guilty and embarrassed for holding his heart captive like that.

 

          Subaru went back to his task.  He decided for a bit of revenge, to be even more of a tease.  He constantly changed his pace, sucking harder then softer, licking and then the occasional scrape of his teeth.  His free hand first rubbed Seishirou’s thigh, the caressed his balls and in one daring moment pressed against his entrance.  Seishirou was moaning and panting.  His grip in Subaru’s hair tightened.  Subaru decided he better stop.  Seishirou came in his mouth once and he didn’t like the experience. 

 

          “You’ve not only gotten better, you’ve become an utter cock tease.”

         

          “Pay back for the earlier comment.”

 

          “Fair enough.”  Then Seishirou leaned down and whispered “You can put your fingers in if you want to, but a word of warning, you almost made me come.”

 

          “I want you inside me when you do.”

 

          “Come here,” Seishirou said as he pulled Subaru in to his lap.  He kissed his young lover with passion.  He had Subaru straddle his lap as he cupped his firm ass.  “Shall we continue?”

 

          “Please!  I want to feel you in me.”

 

          Seishirou reached over and grabbed the lube off the small table by the chair.  It was difficult one handed.  Subaru smiled and helped Seishirou open the tube then squeezed some lube onto his finger.  Seishirou pressed his finger into Subaru’s entrance.  The young man in his lap moaned and squirmed. 

 

          “Are you ok, Subaru-kun?”

 

          “Uhhh… yes.”

 

          Seishirou removed his finger, added more lube and pressed two into his lover’s body.  Subaru’s physical body was less willing to accept him than it had been in his subconscious.  It had been over half a year since their few brief encounters as enemies.  Those had been painful for Subaru and had merely been a means of slaking their lust for each other.  Subaru’s body slowly relaxed and stretched for him.   He added a third finger and continued prepare the young man.    After what seemed like an eternity to his aroused body, Seishirou felt that his lover was ready.

 

          “I want you to sit back slowly.  I’ll guide myself in.”

 

          Subaru nodded and moved till he felt the tip of Seishirou’s cock rub his hole.  Seishirou teased him for a moment by rubbing the tip of his cock all along the crack of Subaru’s ass.  The younger man moaned wantonly.  Then Subaru felt Seishirou hold his shaft steady. 

 

          “Whenever you’re ready, love”

 

          Subaru pushed backwards and felt his lover’s shaft enter him.  He groaned at the slight sting, but Seishirou had prepared him well.  The initial discomfort faded quickly into a familiar fullness as he accepted his lover.  Subaru quickly seated himself on Seishirou and kissed him hard.

 

          “Ok love?”

 

          “Mmmm… you feel good Seishirou-san, so hard and deep inside me.”  Subaru raised himself and felt Seishirou slide out of him.  He stopped just short of dislodging him completely and sank back down.  Both men moaned in unison and Subaru did this. With a wicked smile he did it again.  He slowly started riding his lover’s shaft.  Seishirou’s free hand caressed Subaru, rubbing his chest and tweaking his nipples.  Subaru’s slow, languid pace increased.  He moaned and kissed Seishirou.  Subaru caressed his head then ran his hand over his back.  He continued to move faster.  All he could focus on was the sensation of Seishirou’s rock hard erection sliding in and out of his ass.  He each time he thrust down it grazed that spot within him.  Subaru’s own cock was rock hard and wet.  Seishirou was neglecting it.  Subaru was panting harder and continued to speed up.

 

          “Please touch me more.  I’m close,” he pleaded.  Seishirou finally slid his hand between them and began to rub Subaru’s neglected organ.  It didn’t take long.  After only a few quick strokes Subaru spilled is seed over his lover’s hand.  He tightened around Seishirou’s cock as he came.  Seishirou thrust up a few more times and filled Subaru with his essence.  Subaru’s clenching muscles drew every drop out of him.  As their orgasm abated Subaru sat very still; enjoying the fading connection the two men shared.  When Seishirou’s soften organ finally slipped from him Subaru almost felt like crying at the loss.

 

          Seishirou wasn’t sure where he found the strength but he managed to carry Subaru back to their bed.  Both men collapsed in a sated heap; drifting off into a contented sleep.

 


End file.
